


Like a Ghost of the Past (Podfic)

by Wynkat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, BDSM, D/s relationship, Flogging, GNT Era, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Romance, curse induced amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynkat/pseuds/Wynkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Adam had stared at his cell for long seconds. Or minutes, maybe. He isn’t sure. Then he finally looked at Tommy and he said, “You won’t even remember me, Tommy.”</em> <br/> <em>Tommy had kissed him, soft and sweet. “Don’t be silly. How could I forget you?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Ghost of the Past (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Ghost of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138510) by [ArianneMaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianneMaya/pseuds/ArianneMaya). 



> From Arianne_Maya:
> 
> Written for Round 3 of Lambliff Big-Bang.
> 
> This is a story that I started two years ago and never went back to until now. Some of you might recognize bits and pieces out of it since it was inspired by two drabble-sets posted back then. However, you don’t need to have read them in order to understand this story. 
> 
> While this follows a lot of the canon events, I messed up the timeline wherever it was necessary to make it fit with the story. And I also changed the early line-up of Adam’s band because of reasons. 
> 
> Many, many thanks to leela_cat for her amazing and incredibly fast beta work. This is so much better than it would have been without all her help. hearts; Any remaining mistakes are mine.

[Like a Ghost of the Past](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k1hnw8hkcqyb7nx/Like%20a%20Ghost%20of%20the%20Past%20by%20Arianne_maya.mp3/)  
Written by Arianne_maya  
Read by Wynkat  
Run Time: 3 hours 45 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Arianne_maya for giving me the opportunity to create this podfic of her gorgeous work. It was so much fun to work on. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please visit the original posting at archiveofourown.org/works/1138510 to let her know, thanks! 
> 
> The music for the sections in the past is: “Ring of Fire” written by June Carter Cash and Merle Kilgore, and performed by Adam Lambert as part of the American Idol studio sessions.
> 
> The music for the sections in the present is: “A Change is Gonna Come” written by Sam Cooke and performed by Adam Lambert on December 15, 2010 at the Henry Fonda Music Box in Los Angeles, CA 
> 
> The end music is “Whole Lotta Love” written by Led Zeppelin and performed by Adam Lambert on Novemeber 20, 2012 at the Paradiso in Amsterdam. 
> 
> The sound effects used throughout the story are from www.freesound.org and http://www.grsites.com‘s Free sound effects archive


End file.
